


Year Fifteen

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bath Sex, Canon Trans Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, Hot Springs & Onsen, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lup straightens up, towering over Lucretia, and runs a hand through her wet hair.And she grins, all teeth, looking at Lucretia with dark eyes.“Like what you see?”There's a million things Lucretia wants to say- she wants to deny, deflect, accuse Lup of being arrogant, but her stupid traitor mouth just opens and says, “Yes.”





	Year Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during The Stolen Century, and the alternative title is, "Lucretia is too gay to function every time she's within five feet of Lup."

“Man,” Lup says, stretching out in the water, “thank whatever god sent us to a plane with hot springs.”

“Mhm,” Lucretia replies, head tilted back against the edge of the pool and eyes closed. She swings her legs slowly underwater and lets her arms float. The temperature is perfect- warm enough to be relaxing, but not uncomfortably hot. And it feels so good on her sore muscles.

It’s the fifteenth cycle, the fifteenth year, and she’s so tired. They all are. Running from an unkillable foe for a decade and a half- it’s exhausting. And even as Lup and Lucretia are relaxing in a hot spring, Magnus and Davenport and Merle are out looking for the light of creation. Lup has a black eye and some bruised ribs from a run-in with a wild creature that looked like a cross between a bear and a ram, and everyone insisted she take some time off to heal. She agreed to a week of minimal exertion, and is spending her third day off soaking in one of the many hot springs on this plane. She also invited Lucretia to come with her, and Lucretia had accepted.

And Lucretia is trying to relax, has been trying since they got there. Her eyes are closed tight and her breathing is slow and deep. And she’s trying so fucking hard not to look at Lup, because every time she does, her heart beats a little faster and she’s not sure how much more she can take before she goes into tachycardia.

Because Lup is naked, totally completely naked- and Lucretia is too, but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s able to see every inch of the elf across from her. Or she would, if her eyes weren’t firmly, decisively shut. Their clothes are lying on some rocks about ten feet away, and behind her eyelids Lucretia can still see perfectly the way Lup bent over to take her pants off, and the way she pulled her shirt over her head. The way she wasn’t wearing a bra, or underwear, and the way she winked at Lucretia and said, “Your turn.”

She felt clumsy getting undressed- her long skirt was easy enough to get off, but she knew she didn’t make nearly as much of a sight as Lup did. And wasn’t that unfair, that Lup could just- could make something as simple and mundane as taking off a shirt look so fucking hot? She didn’t look at Lup as she wriggled out of her shirt and underwear, didn’t look to see if Lup was watching her like she’d watched Lup.

She hasn’t looked at Lup since she got in the water. Lup had gotten in before her, and she saw her- saw her long, dark hair wet and stringy and sticking to her freckled face and shoulders and breasts as Lup laughed and dared her to do a cannonball- and almost fell on her ass getting into the spring. And Lup laughed again, asked if she was okay, and Lucretia looked at her again, looked at the blush on her face from the heat of the spring, and barely choked out a coherent response.

So she’s on the other side of the spring from Lup, far enough that she won’t accidentally brush up against her and that maybe, just maybe, there will be enough steam and space between them to hide how flustered she is.

It works for a little while- they sit in silence, Lup letting out a few quiet, pleased sighs that sit heavy in Lucretia’s stomach, and Lucretia focuses on relaxing her muscles, on releasing fifteen years of tension from her fingers and wrists and shoulders and back and hips and knees and ankles. Not that her body has _really_ been subjected to fifteen years of stress, but she feels the ache nonetheless. She’s close to total relaxation, so close, when Lup’s foot brushes against her calf. She jerks away on reflex, and looks at Lup.

“Whoa, you good?”

“Sorry,” Lucretia says, “uh… sorry.”

And now that she’s looking at Lup, she can’t look away. Fuck. This is what she was afraid of. Because her eyes are already following the swell of Lup’s breasts under the water. Her nipples are just barely submerged, so close to the surface. Would they harden in the air? Would they harden if Lucretia put her mouth, her teeth, her tongue on them? She wants so badly to find out the answer to each scenario.

“Luc,” she says, and stands up to walk over to Lucretia, moving slowly through the water, and Lucretia is entranced by the sway of her hips and the way beads of water run down her stomach and get caught in the dark thatch of hair between her thighs. Everything feels like it's happening in slow motion and Lucretia can't breathe.

“Luc, are you okay?” Lup is standing over her, back bent a little to get closer to her, and Lucretia swallows much too loudly at the sight of her breasts hanging down. And at that, gods damn her stupid stupid body, Lup follows the path of her eyes, looks at herself, then back at Lucretia.

“Oh,” she whispers, and Lucretia's heart stops. She straightens up, towering over Lucretia, and runs a hand through her wet hair.

And she grins, all teeth, looking at Lucretia with dark eyes.

“Like what you see?”

There's a million things Lucretia wants to say- she wants to deny, deflect, accuse Lup of being arrogant, but her stupid traitor mouth just opens and says, “Yes.”

Lup looks surprised for a second, and then smiles, runs her hand through her hair again. And maybe it's the rush that Lup was surprised by her answer, or just that she's in way too deep to back out now, but Lucretia asks, “Do you?”

“Oh, hon,” Lup laughs and winces. “Luc, babe. You have no fuckin’ _idea_ how much I do.”

Wherever her sudden boldness is coming from, Lucretia decides not to question it, and says, before she can change her mind, “So show me.”

There's surprise on Lup's face again, and probably on Lucretia's as well. Then Lup is putting one knee on the outcrop Lucretia is sitting on, then the other, and she eases herself down into Lucretia's lap. She cups Lucretia's face, runs her thumb over her cheek, and it's shockingly intimate, even given the situation. This close, Lup's eye is mottled yellow and green with just a few purple splotches left.

“Is the eye is grossing you out?” she asks, and Lucretia shakes her head vehemently.

“I just hate that you got hurt.”

“Nah, it's cool. Babes love scars and bruises. You're living proof.” Then she's kissing Lucretia, soft lips and gentle pressure, and Lucretia kisses her back. Lup's breasts are just barely brushing hers but oh- her nipples are definitely hard, grazing across Lucretia's skin and that's- that's really good.

Lup has settled into her lap, and her clit is on Lucretia's lower stomach, soft and warm- gods, all of Lup is so warm, even in the hot spring. Lucretia, still emboldened, parts her lips oh-so-slightly, brushes her tongue over Lup’s bottom lip, and Lup sighs. It gives Lucretia a rush to know _she_ made her make that noise. She licks at her lips again and Lup opens her mouth and- fuck, heat coils in Lucretia's stomach as her tongue presses in to the wet hot heat of Lup’s mouth. Her hands are on Lup’s hips and her fingers dig in when Lup’s tongue slides over hers.

Her hips twitch up and she presses her legs together, trying not to squirm and failing. Lup’s mouth curls into a smile and she pulls back. Her hand leaves Lucretia's face, traces feather-light down her neck, over her collarbone and rests over her heart. And her other hand- her other hand is sliding down the curve of Lucretia’s stomach and the tips of her fingers brush against Lucretia’s pubic hair.

She feels electric and she wants, _oh_ she wants, but-

“Lup,” she says, a little sharper than she means to, “we shouldn’t do this here.”

“We’re not gonna get caught, it’s alright.”

“No, I just-“ Lup moves her hand a little lower, and Lucretia grabs her wrist. Lup freezes and looks worried, scared, hurt. Lucretia feels a pang of guilt and rushes to explain herself.

“Lup,” she says, “I don’t- Listen, I want this, gods, I want this, just… There’s bacteria in here, and-“

Lup cuts her off with a bark of laughter. She laughs so hard she winces, and wheezes out a, “Fuckin’ ribs,” before breaking down and laughing some more. And Lucretia wants to be offended but she’s laughing too, she can’t help herself.

“Luc,” she gasps, “don’t do that to me!”

It takes a few minutes for Lucretia to finally stop giggling.

"I'm sorry," she says, desperate to explain herself, "Just- Lup, I... fuck, I _need_ you, but there's _bacteria_ -" and Lup breaks into laughter again. And her breasts bounce as she laughs, and Lucretia's indignation is replaced by an absolute need to put her mouth on them. And she still has Lup's wrist so she pulls her in to kiss her again.

Lup laughs breathlessly against her lips, and moves her hand to Lucretia's chest. Her palm presses underneath her breast and Lucretia sighs into the kiss. And Lup is pulling gently against her grip, so Lucretia lets her go and Lup's freed hand is on her other breast and Lucretia doesn't _mean_ to arch into her touch but Lup grins all the same.

And then she's pulling away from the kiss, kissing down her neck and biting a little too hard at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and, well-

"Lup," she gasps, "I need-"

Lup climbs off her lap, gets low in the water and her arms wrap around Lucretia’s thighs as she lifts her ( _effortlessly_ , oh gods) out of the water and onto the side of the hot spring. Lucretia lets out a startled giggle, and Lup is kissing the insides of her thighs as she wedges herself between them.

"Is this good, baby?" she says just before she sucks a hickey into Lucretia's upper thigh.

It takes all the concentration Lucretia has to whisper, "Yes," and Lup hums against her leg. And she goes back to kissing all the wrong places.

Well, maybe not _wrong_ , but not where Lucretia desperately, desperately wants her mouth. Her hands weave into Lup's thick hair and her nails gently drag across her scalp. Lup absolutely moans and starts kissing upward, finally, finally, finally. And then she pulls back and Lucretia wants to scream. Lup is looking at her, looking at her cunt, like she's seeing a god.

"Luc, fuck," she breathes, "Do you have any fucking idea how good you look? God, you're so wet."

"I did just get out of a hot spring," she says, irritated enough with Lup for not just _fucking_ her already that she can conjure up some sass. And Lup bites her thigh in retaliation, but, well. It's not much of a punishment.

"You know what I mean," she says, and looks up to meet Lucretia's eyes. And if she thinks Lucretia looks good, she should see herself- bright eyes and swollen lips and flushed cheeks framed by wet hair. A lot of her body is hidden by the water, distorted and wavy, but Lucretia knows how fucking amazing she looks.

"You're perfect," Lup says, and before Lucretia can argue or even fully process her statement, Lup is pressing a kiss to her clit and running her tongue between her labia and Lucretia almost screams. Her hands, still in Lup's hair, tighten their grip and Lup moans against her.

"Oh," she says, "fuck." Lup's arms are still wrapped around her thighs, and she's digging her fingers in and it's a lot and she still needs _more_.

"Lup, please- please will you- fuck, Lup," as Lup presses her tongue _into_ her, "please, god, please, use your fingers-" and she sees Lup shiver. And one of her hands is leaving Lucretia's thigh, sliding under it, pressing two fingers into her easily, and Lucretia thinks her heart stops for a second and wishes she could be embarrassed about the noise she makes.

Lup, fucking Lup, laughs against her cunt and curls her fingers up into Lucretia and she does scream this time, she thinks. And she keeps doing it, keeps thrusting and curling her fingers as she sucks and licks her clit and Lucretia's thighs are trembling- her whole body is, and she knows she's bucking her hips against Lup's mouth but it's entirely involuntary.

She has a white-knuckle grip in Lup's hair and Lup is humming and groaning against her and it can't be more than a few minutes before Lucretia gasps Lup's name and curls in on herself as she comes around her fingers. And Lup is trying to kill her, apparently, because she keeps sucking and kissing and licking and thrusting her fingers and it's- fuck, Lucretia sees stars behind her eyelids and comes again seconds after her first orgasm. Finally Lup lets off, pulls back, presses her fingers against Lucretia's lips and she takes them, tasting herself, tonguing around and between and over them, making Lup groan.

"Lup," she says, breathing hard, fingers slipping out of her mouth, "Lup, fuck, oh, Lup-"

She pulls herself out of the water, folds her legs to sit next to Lucretia, and kisses her like she's starving. Lucretia's hands find her breast and her hip and she rolls a nipple between her fingers, smiling when Lup whines.

She pulls back from the kiss just enough to whisper, "Lucretia," and it sounds like music, coming from her mouth.

"Tell me what you want," Lucretia whispers back, rolling her nipple again.

"Your mouth," Lup's voice is shaky, "gods, Luc, I need your mouth, please, Luc, please."

"Of course, darling," and Lucretia kisses her again as her hand slides from Lup's hip to her clit, soft between her thighs, and when her fingers trace feather-light along her length, Lup inhales sharply.

Lucretia thinks about it for a second, decides it would be easier if she was in the water, and slips in. The water feels too hot on her still-sensitive clit, and she sucks in a breath as she adjusts. But it’s good on the rest of her, soothing and warm. She kneels on the built-in underwater bench and helps Lup scoot closer. Lup is trembling and breathing hard, and she’s leaking precum and gods, but Lucretia’s mouth waters.

She looks up at Lup as she says her name, admires how flushed and flustered she is, how good she looks sitting above Lucretia, legs spread, looking at her expectantly. And Lucretia doesn’t want to disappoint.

She starts by kissing Lup’s thighs- less thoroughly and teasingly than Lup had done to her- and makes her way up between Lup’s legs. She takes Lup in her mouth, tongues over her soft clit, and tries not to make a face at the saltiness of her precum. She’s thought about this before- about tasting Lup, feeling the weight of her on her tongue, drawing the most obscene noises out of her. And the reality is so much better than anything she imagined.

Lup is gripping the edge of the pool and Lucretia wants those hands in her hair but there’s no way she’s going to stop now just to ask for that. Lup is babbling, too, begging and praising Lucretia, saying her name over and over like a prayer. Lucretia closes her lips around her clit, sucks gently, runs her tongue over her head, her slit, and Lup chokes out her name as she comes in her mouth.

Lucretia wasn’t expecting her to come so soon, and she opens her mouth in surprise, letting cum run down her chin and drip onto Lup’s freckled thigh.

“Sorry,” Lup pants, runs a hand over Lucretia’s cheek, “sorry baby, I wanted to warn you.”

Lucretia smiles up at her, swallows, wipes her chin off.

“It’s fine. Can I-?”

Lup swears as Lucretia licks up the drops of cum from her thigh, humming gently against her warm skin. Her tongue lingers a little too long, and Lup, short of breath, cups Lucretia’s jaw.

“Babe, shit, I can’t go again this soon.”

“Mm. That’s a shame.” Lucretia kisses where her tongue had just been, then a little higher, then higher still. “I can.”

“How about- _fuck_ -“ Lucretia laps at the skin where her thigh meets her hip, “-how about we head back to the Starblaster? By the time we get back I should be good to go.”

“Hm,” Lucretia rests her head on Lup’s thigh, looks up at her. Looks at the freckles covering her face, her shoulders, her arms and chest like a constellation of stars, at the relaxed slope of her ears, at the sparkle in her eyes and the- fondness?- in them, and her heart is beating wildly, quickly. “Sounds good.”

Lup smiles and gently scoots away, making Lucretia lift her head. She stands up, then bends down to offer a hand to Lucretia to help her out of the water. Lucretia takes it, feels the warmth of Lup’s skin and wants more. More will have to wait until later, but she helps Lup with her shirt, lets Lup zip up her skirt. And as much as she wants to sprint for the ship, she keeps pace with Lup, walking hand in hand, and anticipates what comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Lup is engaging in a lot of physical activity for someone with bruised ribs but you can't tell me she WOULDN'T push through the pain just to fuck Lucretia.
> 
> Getting comments keeps my hair voluminous and my skin clear! Also, you can find me on Twitter @negligCatharsis where I probably talk too much about Lupcretia.


End file.
